


Lovers in Pon Farr

by swankier1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pon Farr, Time Travel, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankier1/pseuds/swankier1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unusual beauty and happiness hide in everything. Seek them both if you dare to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in Pon Farr

He still felt it.   
Illogical.

Attempting Kolihnar he could still feel those long slender fingers softly tracing his ear.

Unnecessary.

He and I. The most unusual pairing that there ever was.  
"Even Father commented that it was not necessary to go through with the request." Spock said outloud just to check if he could still do so.  
"A request of a madman or a sane man is still just a request." Indeed.

Not a need of his people. Even with the threat and the need to repopulate as known, fulfilling such a simple request is in fact not always necessary.  
Sometimes it is inadvisable. Other times just illogical.   
Yet at times it can be liberating, exciting and even unforgettable from what he saw from his time with his friend, Jim.

He now goes through all emotions again.   
Trying to feel them for the last time: pain, anger, fury, desire, sorrow, lack, need.  
And then pain again. There is not an end to this cycle as his meditation is not going well.  
And yet, even as out of control as he is though he still realises that his wants are illogical.  
However, he also sees that they are now more of a need than a want.

He needs his yin. The melodius power that can and does beguile even the most deceitful Terran.   
The blonde whose illogical feelings confound, amaze and arouse him so. much.   
The mask, and the man behind it.   
His complete opposite.  
His Lucius.  
HIS.

He opens his eyes.

Pon Farr is here. He cannot wait any longer. Kolihnar did not succeed.  
He must find his mate and claim him before he himself is claimed fully by the madness.

He will need to accede to Lucius's request and.. - he shudders slightly - let go fully and surrender himself fully.  
Yet, as he will be possessed, he in turn will have Lucius.

Too bad con men always believe there is a lie to be given. In their thinking so they are unaware of the simplicity that actual truths can hide.

My beautiful sexy renegade in need of protection.  
Time travel can have its disadvantages when practiced incorrectly. Well, as he was arrongantly telling me, he will revel in my help from now on, I did tell him _thrice_ that _I_ would be his husband forever. 

In fact... I believe I am quite happy with the prospect. I am even [snigger] really excited now. Plak tow is getting closer.  
Maybe a reason Kolihnar did not progress as expected was this slight wish of mine for it to fail. Perhaps more research could be done. Later.

Now it is irrelevant.  
I can already smell my Lucius on the other side of the compound, waiting for me.  
I do wonder how many children he will bear for me.


End file.
